Shannaro!
by TCRLN
Summary: In which Sakura is sent on a mission to another country unknown to ninjas, where she meets people called 'Heroes'
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Yeah, I know I should be updating my other stories, but this suddenly formed while I was re-watching OPM, so.. yeah. Anyways, thank you for your continuous support! Love much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The sun is shining, the birds were singing, so far, Konoha has been peaceful. People were still fixing some of the buildings that suffered during the war, but all in all, the civilians and ninjas alike are happily going about their lives. What could possibly break this relaxing atmosphere?

"SHIZUNE!"

The villagers who were close to the Hokage's tower, winced and looked at the source of the sound. What could possibly be the problem that the Hokage had to shout so early in the morning?

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune rushed to the hokage's office, carrying tonton and a clipboard.

Tsunade messaged her temples. _'Damn migraines..'_

"Get me Sakura Haruno." She ordered.

"Hai!" Shizune nodded, scurrying off to find a certain pinkette.

Looking down on her desk, she stared down on the paper that held the request she was thinking of sending Sakura to. Sighing, she then took notice of the papers scattered around the floor and on her desk.

She groaned, "I need more sake." Then proceeded on opening a drawer below her desk where she kept her secret stash of sake in. Opening a bottle, she took a swig.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

There was someone knocking on her door.

She groaned, _'It's too early..'_

The knocking became louder.

Her left eyebrow twitched.

Grumbling to herself, she climbed off of her bed and proceeded to open her door.

"What?!" She asked the person who was knocking, annoyance seeping through her voice.

Shizune stood there with her right hand that was in the middle of knocking paused in the air.

Taking notice of the person, Sakura muttered a sheepish sorry. "Sorry Shizune, do you need something?"

Shizune took notice of the pinkette's disheveled state. _'She probably just woke up..'_

Snapping out of her thoughts, Shizune smiled. "Sorry for waking you up, Sakura. Tsunade-sama requests your presence. You better make it quick, she's a bit hung-over."

Sakura sweatdropped. _'Since when was she NEVER hung-over?'_

"Okay, I'll just fix myself up then I'll go. Thanks, Shizune!" Sakura replied, waving at Shizune, then closed the door.

"Can't I have just one day of relaxation?" She complained, then proceeded to take a shower.

A few minutes later, she came out of her bathroom dressed up in her usual clothing composed of a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back similar to her old genin attire; it is tied with a black obi. She wore black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, and grey elbow and knee protectors. And lastly, high heeled ninja sandals. (Her attire in _The Last: Naruto The Movie_ )

Satisfied with her appearance, she opens the door of her apartment, closes it behind her, then proceeded to walk to the hokage's tower where Tsunade was waiting for her.

Looking around her surroundings, a smile went up her face.

"Konoha sure has upgraded; it's ten times more beautiful than it ever was!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hearing a knock on the door, Tsunade called out a 'come in'.

"You needed me, Shishou?" Sakura asked, stepping inside the office.

Taking a swig from the bottle she was holding, she replied. "About time you got here. I have a mission for you."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Chapter 1, done! I'll try and update this more often, since it's already summer break. I have a lot of time on my hands, and since I have nothing better to do, I'll continue my stories.

Again, thanks for all the support! LoveMuch!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm on a roll. Huehue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Eh?" Sakura stood, dumbfounded. She can't believe it. Last time, when she kept on pestering her shishou to give her a mission, she just blew up on her and said 'The entire nation is currently at peace, there's barely any mission that would need your abilities.', and now, when she least thought of going on a mission and actually relax after all the work in the hospital, she's called for a mission.

' _She's probably drunk.'_

"Shishou-" Sakura began, only to be cut-off by Tsunade.

"No, Sakura. I am not drunk." She said, her left eyebrow twitching.

"How'd you even-"

"Enough! Will you go or not?" Tsunade asked, cutting her apprentice off again.

Sakura began contemplating, _'Should I go? I HAVE been requesting a mission.. But then again..'_

Tsunade took notice of her apprentice's lack of answer, and said, "If you don't-"

"I'LL TAKE IT!" Sakura said, rather loudly, her emerald eyes shone with excitement.

Tsunade smiled.

"Well then, here are the details." Tsunade began.

Sakura took a few steps forward to listen.

"This is an S-class solo mission."

Sakura was surprised-scratch that, she was stunned. She was going to be sent on an S-class solo mission, something she hasn't been to in a REALLY long time.

"S-S class..?" She managed to stutter, her mind still grasping the words.

"Yes, Sakura. Do you have a problem with it? Don't tell me you're backing out?" Tsunade asked, staring at Sakura expectantly.

Feeling insulted, she replied, "Of course not! I can handle this."

Tsunade smirked. Hook, line, sinker.

"The other kages and I discussed about something peculiar during the last Kage Summit. We've heard of another place, per se, another _country,_ located somewhere east. I want you to go there and report to me about _everything_. I will give you two years. Sakura Haruno, do you accept this mission?" Tsunade stared down at her apprentice, locking eyes with her.

Sakura's eyes shone with determination, her gaze strong.

Tsunade smiled proudly. _'There's that fire..'_

"Hai!"

Silence ensued.

"You leave tomorrow at dawn. I expect detailed reports, Sakura." Tsunade said, breaking the silence after a few moments.

"Hai!"

About to leave, Tsunade called out to her.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, shishou?" Sakura asked, looking at her master curiously.

Tsunade smiled softly at her, her eyes softening. "Take care. Be safe."

Sakura grinned, balling her right hand into a fist and raising it by her heart. "Hai!"

And with that, Sakura bowed, then left the hokage's tower with one thought in mind.

' _I can do this.'_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Her time to go was near. She didn't bother saying any goodbyes to her friends, seeing as they were all having their time with their families.

After the war, when everything settled down, so did her friends.

Ino was with Sai, Hinata was with Naruto, Tenten was with Lee, Choji was with some girl from another village, Kiba, Shino, everyone already has someone, leaving Sakura alone, single, yet happy.

It's not like she wanted them to worry about her, she just didn't want to intrude in their happy time.

She was packing all her necessities, sealing it in a scroll which she kept inside her pouch that was strapped to her leg.

Glancing at the time and seeing that it was near dawn, she disappeared in a flash to the village's gates.

Once she was there, she glanced back to look at Konoha one last time before leaving for her mission. Waving at the guards stationed by the gates, she left with a swirl of leaves.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Tsunade, standing tall and proud, gazed down at the village from her place in the hokage tower; mainly at the village's gates where she saw her apprentice disappear.

' _I'll miss that little spitfire..'_

And with that, she turned around, her haori swishing behind her.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Welp, that's a wrap. Stay tuned for the next chaptie! LoveMuch.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm on fleek.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Sakura's POV**

It's been two days since I accepted the mission and left the village.

So far, I'm half-way to the Land of Waves, where I'm supposed to ride a ship that would lead me to 'Japan'.

I've been running non-stop since I left, I've barely sweated. The training I've been doing during my free time in the village really helped out: learned a lot of new jutsus, stamina practically on par with Naruto's, chakra capacity _way_ past the chakra I had when I was fighting in the war; practically half of the nine-tails', which was kept in the seal above my forehead. I've even made my own jutsus, the damage being more than the rasengan and chidori _combined_. And no, I'm not exaggerating.

This is the result of hardwork. The kind that you'll achieve through sweat, blood, and tears. The training itself was hell itself; and of course, having perfect chakra control helped a lot.

Speaking of jutsus..

I stopped in the midst of jumping on another branch, opting to just repeatedly banging my head on the nearest thing, which is a tree.

' _Why didn't I just use a teleportation jutsu to transport me there..?'_

Sighing, I went through the handsigns for the jutsu, my hands blurring from the speed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Arriving at her destination via transportation jutsu, Sakura proceeded to go to the port Tsunade told her to go to.

"Aye, miss! Where 'cha going?" The man that was probably the captain asked, tipping his white sailor hat at her.

The man had a lean build, slightly tanned. He had black slicked-back hair, and a growing moustache above his lips. He was wearing a sailor's attire, long-sleeved white shirt with a blue collar, white trousers, a pair of black shoes, and a sailor's hat.

' _Wave Country sure did change a lot..'_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized the man was waiting for a reply.

"O-oh, um.. I have to go to a country called 'Japan', could you take me there?"

"Hoho!" The man said, his eyes crinkling. "Well, ride aboard!"

And with that said, the man, along with Sakura, walked up to the giant white ship that was by the dock. Climbing in, the man proceeded to the control room to start the ship, and Sakura sat down on one of the many available seats.

And so began the journey to Japan.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It took 3 days.

Finally, the ship stopped at a dock, in which Sakura went down to. Waving goodbye to the man who tipped his hat, she proceeded to take in her surroundings.

' _Well this is.. Crowded.'_

Feeling like a lost child, Sakura saw a map on a bulletin board just a few feet away from her. She waled towards it.

Looking at the information provided, the pinkette paused to think.

"So.. Z-City, huh?" She muttered to herself.

Shrugging, she ventured around. _'I guess I'll look for a place to live first.'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **A few hours later..**

"Damn." She muttered under her breath. She was currently sitting on a bench.

So far, she hasn't found a place to live in and she was starving.

She sighed.

"I guess I'll just-" She was cut-off by the sound of screams.

Snapping back to reality, she noticed that the people around her were running around, screaming like there was no tomorrow.

Glancing up to the sky, she realized the reason behind it.

In the sky was a giant meteor, big enough to destroy the entire city.

Looking around, she noticed 2 people, on top of a building that looked like they were trying to destroy the meteor, and another 2 who stood there, staring blankly at the large rock. They were all men.

One of the men who was trying to destroy it had spiky blonde hair, wearing a sleeveless top, with a hoodie. His body made of metal and mechanics. _'I'm not even surprised. Turns out Sasori's not the only one who's fucked up.'_

The other man was not a man at all, it was a drone, Sakura thought, surprised.

One of the man who just stood there was an old man who had white-spiky hair, wearing a long sleeved black shirt, light colored pants and Kung-Fu shoes.

And the other man- Sakura's left eye twitched.

The last man kind of reminded her of Naruto, with the obnoxious-looking yellow suit and white cape, and not to mention the bald head.

Sakura calmly thought of ways to destroy the incoming meteor, knowing that, seeing the failed attempts of the two men (Who's abilities surprised her), it would need more than a chakra-infused punch to destroy it; but even destroying it could create casualties, such as its pieces falling down and destroying most of the city.

Seeing no other choice, she sighed. _'Guess I just have to use one of my new jutsus. Sorry shishou, guess that laying low won't be an option.'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His phone rang.

"Excuse me, sensei." Genos told Saitama, pausing in the middle of helping Saitama with what he was doing and went out to answer the call.

"Genos, go to the Hero Association. Now." Said the caller, then immediately dropped the call before Genos could say something.

Entering back to the room, he tells Saitama about it. "Sorry, Sensei. I have to go somewhere."

"Ah?" Saitama raised his head to look at Genos. "Okay."

When he arrived at Z-City branch, with a suitcase, he is greeted by the third-ranked S-Class superhero Bang.

"The Hero Association ordered mass evacuation and you and I are the only S-Class heroes who showed up to prevent the disaster." Bang said, his back facing Genos, arms crossed behind his back.

"We've been given an impossible task: a Dragon-Class Disaster is coming to Z-City in the form of a giant meteor." He explained.

' _That's where sensei lives!'_ Genos' eyes widened.

"You should evacuate before the meteor impacts." Bang advised Genos.

"What are you going to do?" Genos asked him, after a moment of silence.

"I've decided to protect my dojo." Just as he was about to turn around to show his fighting style, he noticed Genos' lack of presence.

He sighed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Genos was leaping from rooftops, observing the panic and prepared himself for an attempt to stop the meteor.

Genos activated his "Arms Mode" suitcase and throws it in the air, forming it into a pair of arms and attaches it to himself, surging electricity through his body.

Looking at the drone, Bofoi, beside him, he asked for help in destroying the meteor.

"I'm only here to test my new weapon system." Bofoi refuses.

Before Genos could do anything, Bofoi lets off a massive volley of missiles, which did nothing to stop or slow down the meteor. In which Bofoi took his leave.

Genos started to prepare, _'But what if this isn't enough.._ ' Just then, Bang showed up and calms him down.

' _For sensei..'_ He thought of Saitama, which brings him back to his senses.

He opened up his chest to reveal his power core which he attaches directly into the shoulder of his left arm.

"Get down." He told Bang, then launches a massive attack at the meteor. Which did nothing.

Genos slowly got down to his knees, running out of power, then collapsed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That was the scene that greeted Saitama when he got to the top of the building.

"Eh.. Genos?" He muttered.

Then stares at the meteor.

"You should evacuate. There's nothing you could do to stop it." Bang said, shaking his head.

"Eh? Maybe I could-" He was cut-off by a pink blur that was heading for the meteor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sakura computed the time it would take for the meteor to finally crash into the city, which turned out to be an estimate of 10 seconds.

Rushing up, past the men, she counted down while doing the handsigns for her jutsu.

 _Boar. Rabbit. Dog. Ram. Monkey. Bird._

 _10._

 _9._

She opened up her hand, her palm facing upwards.

 _8._

 _7._

 _6._

She laced her palm with turquoise-colored chakra, a mixture of her natural and healing chakra.

 _5._

 _4._

Landing on the meteor, she made sure to put chakra on her feet to steady her on the rock.

 _3._

 _2._

She puts her palm on the meteor, coating the half that was facing the city with her chakra.

 _1._

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

With those words said, the giant meteor that was supposed to fall on the city was pushed back to where it came from; in space.

And with that, Sakura disappeared in a flash.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The remaining men who were on top of the building she passed, stood frozen, stunned.

The same thought ran through their minds.

' _Who was that?'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

End! Hope you guys liked it. LoveMuch!


End file.
